The Desert Circus
by Celestial Romani
Summary: FINALLY UPDATED! The series continues after the battle between Vash and Knives. Meeting again with a supposedly dead priest, the three men find themselves settling in an unknown gypsy village after leaving countless tragedies behind...
1. Prologue

**DISCLAIMER**: We don't own **Trigun **or any of it's plots and characters. We are simply continuing the series in our own way, with original characters that we hope you'll learn to love…Those are what we DO OWN. lol.

Well as usual, please **R&R**. Thank you! We hope you enjoy our story, and please tell us what you think. We love constructive criticism and sorry **NO FLAMERS**. We don't do that so we expect the same.

_**The Desert Circus**_

By: **Celestial Romani, Quinn 91, and [Rainbow.Ninja**

**Prologue**

A mandolin plays as suddenly the soft sound of an ocarina is heard. Both playing the same somber song of rain. Starting at a low whisper, it then quickens and becomes somewhat of a high whistle.

The two players, both young girls, have closed eyes as if being hypnotized by the radiance of their celestial instruments.

Suddenly, one speaks: "Would you like to know the tale about our long lost friend, the Red Giant? Or how about our beautiful gypsy whose beauty is only matched by her love and strong will?" She smiled, satisfied that she had the audience's attention.

"After the Humanoid Typhoon's rage was finally at a rest, another storm seemed to make our planet quake in fear. The puppet demon was resurrected along with one mystical priest. His once joyous lover gave birth to an angel. As our hearts are slowly and ever so carefully sewn back together from heartbreak, we shall tell the story of _The Desert Circus_."

The seemingly genderless child with short dark blonde hair and serious green eyes began to speak once more. "My name is Jessie Tyler, and my friend playing the ocarina is Arianna Mills. And—,"

The girl turned around and found a perturbed gypsy staring down at her.

"What have I told you about making up stories to attract attention, Jessie?"

"Aw, but—,"

"No buts! Let's go!"

"Ok..."


	2. Chapter 1

The suns shown brightly as a tall figure carried another over his broad shoulders. His ocean eyes were profound in thought as he trudged through the desert sand.

_Knives. I need to help you find a new way of life. One without hatred for beings that are not like us. Not all are like what you think. Some are decent and caring...And I'm going to show you..._

* * *

Months later...

A large woman sat on a rocking chair while she kept her friend, busy at the typewriter, company. The woman rocked her chair lightly as she rubbed her rather stretched abdomen. She giggled. Her big periwinkle eyes were filled with joy as she felt another kick.

_The baby's almost here. I wish your daddy was here, little one. _She thought to herself.

"Meryl?" The woman expecting called to her friend at the typewriter. Meryl turned around to answer.

"What is it, Millie? Is it the baby?" Millie shook her head from side to side.

"No it's just—," Millie gasped.

"Millie? What's wrong?" Meryl asked as she came to her aid.

"Meryl, I think my water just broke." She said calmly as she held her belly.

"Ok, Millie you just stay calm. Lay down on the bed and I'll get some towels and call the doctor."

As Meryl turned to run out the door, Millie aggressively grabbed her wrist. "Please, be quick about it, Meryl." She sternly said with a look of pain.

"Oh God. How bad is the pain?"

Millie closed her eyes trying to free herself from the pain and said, "If I had any military secrets, I'd talk."

"Yup, it's show time. I'm getting you to the hospital right away."

"No, no, Meryl I don't want to! I hate hospitals!"

"Millie! I have to! I'm not going to argue with you especially now!" She ran out of the room to use the phone. Half way down the hall she heavily sighed and looked up at the ceiling. "Why can't I ever say no to that woman?" Meryl then picked up the phone and called the doctor for a house call instead...

* * *

Groans and dragging footsteps crossed the desert sand while Gunsmoke's suns were beginning to set. The being causing these sounds was in unfathomable agony. This soul had no idea how long he'd been traveling. He was surprised at how he didn't die by now. This was too much. He was giving into rest...and God only knows how long he would be unconscious...or if he would ever wake up again...

* * *

¤**Splash**¤

There was a cough. The man's irritated face was soaked with water. His sand colored hair out of place and his sky blue eyes looked up at his smiling brother. He had tied him up because he refused to cooperate.

"Water?" Vash said with a smile and a cup at hand which he used to spray his brother

Knives with water.

"No thanks, I've had enough." He said shaking his head to at least try to dry it. "How can you be so happy ALL the time, Vash?"

Vash merely gave him a bigger smile.

_Idiot. _Knives thought.

"Aw c'mon, Knives, smile!" Vash stretched his brother's cheeks in attempt for him to smile.

"Don't touch my face!" Knives said shaking head to gesture to Vash to stop.

"Look, you're never gonna be untied unless you give life a chance!" He began to glare at Vash and stood in silence.

Vash sighed. "Besides, if you can't how are you ever going to take a bath? You're starting to stink. Heh heh."

Knives took a sniff. "I do not. I've just been around humans too long." Knives stood quiet, then suddenly a sly smile passed his face. "Or maybe it's you, I mean, you've been with that damn woman for so long, even I'm starting to reek."

Vash was silent, the smile slowly fading from his face. He was obviously hurt.

"Hmph, finally got you to stop smiling. But, she was a rather pretty creature. Say ,do you think SHE'D be interested in—,"

"Shut up, Knives!" He turned around and faced the door of the inn they were currently staying in.

"What about Rem, Knives?"

"What ABOUT Rem?"

"Didn't you care for her at all? She loved you."

"Bull shit. She wanted you! YOU were the one that she favored."

"Is that what drove you to do all this?"

"...Of course not."

"She loved you, Knives, both of us. You made it difficult for her, that's all."

Knives turned his face away and stared at the floor. He knew it was true, he just felt she was more to him than she was supposed to be. He hated himself for it. Vash seemed hurt, as if he felt his words meant nothing to the brother that tried to do away with him countless times before.

Yet, Vash loved him and forgave him even before Knives tried to do all of that. Vash stepped closer to the door knob and was about to open it when— "Vash,"

Vash looked over his left shoulder. "You know…I've never hated you." His brother's face softened to reveal the true innocence that was always there before.

He raised his right hand over his shoulder as if that one gesture would sweep away their grueling past. "Heh, I love you too, Knives."

Smiling at his now speechless brother, a sudden scream broke the loving situation.

"What was that?!" Vash asked puzzled. Knives scoffed.

"Most likely a pathetic human."

Vash glared at him. "I gotta find out. Stay put, Knives!" Vash yelled as he ran out of the hotel to the hallway to follow the screaming.

"How can I even move if you tied me up? Idiot..."

**xXxXxXxXx**

"OH MY GOD, I DIDN'T KNOW THIS WAS GOING TO HURT SO MUCH!" Millie yelled from labor pains.

Meryl tried to comfort her.

"Alright, Ms. Thompson I need you to push and then you rest, ok?" The doctor of the town said.

"C'mon, Millie do what Dr. Moore says and then he'll give you something to ease the pain." Meryl said soothingly, wiping the sweat from Millie's face with a wash cloth.

"I need something, please! This is hurting me so much!" Millie cried.

"But Ms. Thompson you had insisted on having an all-natural birth."

Millie whined. Dr. Moore ignored her pleading cries. He was used to this sort of behavior after all. "Millie, I need you to cooperate and push. If not you can't see your baby." He ordered looking sharply up at her through his glasses.

"Okie dokie, Smokie!" She exclaimed in pain. Millie raised herself up from the bed and pushed while Meryl and Dr. Moore counted to ten. When the ten seconds were over Millie sighed heavily in exhaustion and lied back down.

"Are you a bit at ease now, Millie?" Meryl asked a bit sarcastically.

Millie smiled in understanding. "I guess I deserved that. These darn pains are making me so mad. I'm sorry if I'm yelling so much."

Meryl laughed. "Oh, relax, Millie. I'm only teasing. I can't blame you. Having a baby does tend to make the mother irritable. You'll probably have to deal with me this way when I have children, too."

Millie smiled gently bringing back her cheerful self. "Why do I have a feeling that this going to be a long night?"

"Just rest, Millie." Meryl told her annoyed holding Millie's hand at her bed side.

Suddenly a loud noise burst through the door. Millie, Meryl, and Dr. Moore turned around to find a tall, blonde noodle-noggin panting by the door way.

"What the heck is going on?! What's wrong with Millie?!" Vash finally let out. Meryl was speechless and flustered at his actions.

"Oh, my—,"

"VASH!" Millie shouted happily interrupting Meryl.

Vash put on the best face he could to cover his frantic look when he found Millie and a doctor in front of her. He sighed. "I heard a woman's scream and ran around the inn trying to find out who it was. It sounded familiar-WHOAH!" He suddenly yelled out as he inspected the situation further.

Vash mortified covered his eyes to avoid looking at what parts of Millie were exposed. "What the heck is going on here?!" He asked foolishly as he looked away with his face forming an even more goofy expression.

"Ugh, what does it look like, you big oaf?!" Meryl snapped.

"Ok, ok, I KNOW what's going on! But it's just the discovery that I guess is making me babble." Vash stammered.

"Excuse me, sir but this room was to be secluded from any settlers at this inn. You have NO business of being here. Now please leave."

"No, doctor!" Millie whined.

Dr. Moore gave her a sympathetic yet firm face. "Ms. Thompson, he is not to be here unless he is immediate family, and the only exception I made was Ms. Stryfe since she has been taking care of you your whole pregnancy."

"Meryl IS my family and so is Vash! He's my brother. So he stays!"

"But Millie I'm not—,"

"That's right doctor!" Interrupted Meryl. "Thank God he was here. It's fate. Who would've thought a family member who lives far from here was in the same exact inn we were?"

Dr. Moore sighed. "Very well, then. Vash Thompson, it is to my understanding you are here to help. So come and help Miss Stryfe, your sister, and me to bring this baby to the world."

Millie beamed, and Vash just stood for a minute stunned. He then walked over to Millie's bed side, finally knowing what the commotion was all about. "Millie, for the time I've been gone, you were pregnant?"

Millie rolled her eyes. "It appears so." She laughed.

"I can't believe this. Wow, I've been gone for that long."

Meryl narrowed her eyes at him. "We WILL be discussing that later. Right now we need to focus on getting this baby out."

Vash nodded in agreement. However he added, "I have one question, though."

"Yes?"

"Is Wolfwood the father?" His face was serious, waiting patiently for any word to come out from Millie.

She looked away and got teary. "...Yes."

"I'm sorry he's not here to witness this miracle." Millie's soft hand grazed his cheek.

"Thank you. And thank you for being here." She gracefully said with joy and sadness in her eyes.

"Does that brother stuff still go?" He whispered.

Millie winked. "Yeah." Another contraction hit her. Millie started to moan in pain.

"Here, Millie. Take my hand. Whenever the pain comes again squeeze, ok?"

"Oh! OH! YIKES!" Millie yelled and squeezed.

Vash's face cringed. "Ow, OOWW! What do you do in your spare time, crack walnuts?!"

Millie kept yelling and squeezing. Vash's face turned white. "Ok, ok let go!" Vash shook his hand furiously and blew on it to cool it off, a bit teary.

"Millie this isn't going well. It's getting critical. We need to get you medical attention."

Millie scoffed. She obviously didn't care anymore. As long as the baby was born.

Fear struck the faces of Meryl and Vash. They pulled Dr. Moore aside while Millie breathed quietly and rested. "Doctor, what's going on? Why does Millie need to go to the hospital?" A frightened Meryl asked.

Doctor Moore sighed. He took off his glasses from his narrow face an rubbed his temples. "I know Miss Thompson wanted the baby to be born here and not at what she calls 'An unnatural place to have a child', but she's having a complicated birth. We've been at this for several hours and nothing has changed. Her contractions are not evenly apart and her cervix is not large enough for the baby to come out. It's as if the baby cannot find it's way out on it's own. She'll need to have surgery. We're taking her to the hospital now. We can't keep dawdling."

The doctor reached for the phone on the dresser in the room. While dialing, he said, "I'm sending the paramedics to transfer her to the hospital. I need you two to get her ready to go."

Vash and Meryl panicked, but did what they were told. As he helped Meryl get Millie ready, Vash's face grew knotted, looking as though chiseled from rock. A small part of him, his light, was about to die out, and he knew it.

"Vash," Meryl touched his arm. "We have to go, quickly. The paramedics are pulling up."

The paramedics came through the door and the doctor briefly told them what to do. Vash watched as the doctor murmured to them and looked back at Meryl. He nodded. Hand in hand they ran out of the inn by Millie's side...


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N**: We want to give a BIG thank you to **Magnet-Rose **who is our first reviewer that CARED enough to review what we had so far. So because of it we have the next chapter ready to read but next chapter will come if anyone's interested enough to see more by reviewing. Love and Peace!

* * *

The priest lay on the ground, lifeless, (so it seemed).

¤**poke**¤ ¤**poke**¤ ¤**poke**¤

A stick was poking the man's face. "Ugh..." Little sighs came out of him.

"Is he alive?"

"Don't touch him!"

He looked up after slowly and painfully opening his eyes, vision finally becoming clear. What seemed like a gender less child, was looking down at him with curious evergreen eyes. The child's short, curly blonde hair, blew as a gentle breeze caressed her. Her earring on her left lobe and the silver balls around her neck caught the light making his eyes even harder to open. Her clothing seemed strange to him: a black blouse with red plaid pants.

"Go away, little boy." Struggled Wolfwood.

"What?! I'M NOT A LITTLE BOY, YOU JERK!"

¤**SMACK**¤

Wolfwood felt a stinging pain on his face. His personal salt to his wounds. The kid kicked him, (and hard, too).

"Calm down, Jessie!" A pretty little girl nagged holding Jessie back by her arms while she kicked (tried) and cursed at the half dead man on the desert sand.

Holding the one called Jessie back had a little anger in her large, dark brown eyes. Her black hair that hung on her shoulders like a bob was tied up by a red bandanna. She seemed younger than the other, judging by how much more innocent she looked, and how much she acted it.

"Girls, behave. Let's get him some water and we'll treat him when we get home." A caramel colored woman spoke, her dark eyes cast on him.

"R-Rosa...?"

The woman gasped. "You remember me...come on girls help me pick him up."

"Why should I?!" Jessie asked crossing her arms with a pout.

She giggled. "Come on, Jessie, don't be so mean! Help me and I'll give you something special."

"Like what?"

The woman smiled promisingly. "Oh, you'll see..."

The priest's three saviors picked him up, and as they walked away, the girls talked amongst themselves...

* * *

A room of pure white is where the friends stood at this moment. Waiting to hear at least some good news of their angelic companion, Millie. Everything about the hospital appeared abnormally clean and empty. The echoes of the steps of the nurses and doctors bounced off the white walls as if not even sound could touch them and attempt to make them the least bit dirty. Muffled cries to be heard through out the hospital and the feeling of death and sickness made even walls cringe. If they could talk, they would be crying or singing the song of death at this moment.

Meryl paced the tiled floor anxiously as Vash leaned against the wall with a look of deep contemplation as they each seemed to be in their own worlds, which were held together by the thought of their friend. Suddenly the doctor walked in, his face stern and almost broken. Meryl and Vash each just as quickly turned to face the doctor with a look of hope on her face. He then shook his head and looked down as if words couldn't possibly help them fathom the thought...of loss.

Meryl shot into Vash's arms and began sobbing as the tall man embraced her and tried with great success to look the part of the strong savior. "I-I'm sorry, but she could not survive due to the loss of blood."

Meryl tried desperately to suffocate her cries but in vain, she only cried louder.

"But, if I could make the situation any better..." They each looked up with a look of hope on their faces.

"We were able to save the baby."

As if silently telling her it would be ok, Vash nudged Meryl and warmly smiled at her as she smiled back, still teary eyed.

"I don't know if you want to hear this news, but the baby has yet to possess a name."

Meryl finally had the heart to speak up. "Uh, excuse me, doctor, if I may speak."

He nodded in approval.

"Millie already had a name in mind. If it were a boy, then she wanted to name it Gabriel, and if it were a girl then she wanted to name it Isabel."

The doctor smiled and nodded once more, "Then Gabriel it is."

"Wow! A boy. This is wonderful." Vash expressed.

"Oh, my. I hope I can handle a boy. This is too surreal." Meryl breathed out.

She then turned to the doctor and asked, "Now, we need to figure out who will be his legal guardian, right?"

* * *

The priest opened his eyes slowly to find himself in an unusual place. He was lying face up, and found that his injuries had been aided. Bandages covered most of his body, while one ran across his forehead. He looked around at his surroundings in a daze. The ceiling was nothing but a thick, cloth-like material with a beige color. Tapestries hung around him with vibrant colors, and mystical decorations; most of them being crescent moons, stars and suns.

In the corner of his eye, he could see books, not sure what type, stacked sloppily on a wooden dresser, while shawls and other clothing stuck out from the drawers. Leaning on the dresser, was an ocarina, a tambourine, and an acoustic guitar, all showing a unique purpose. A soft breeze and the soothing sound of wind chimes eased Wolfwood. He couldn't believe how comfortable he was in such a strange, yet somewhat familiar place.

He could hear chattering outside all of different ages from where he was resting. It was just a normal day for these people.

_I need to get out of here. _He thought to himself as he turned to sit up.

As he did, someone came through the entrance. It was her...Rosa.

"Hey, don't get up there, Nick." The gypsy told him with a friendly tone. She hesitated a moment, hoping he'd listen, but walked up to him and laid him down herself.

Wolfwood coughed. "Where am I? I need to know. Maybe that way I'll know how to find my way back."

Her dark brown eyes widened at his attitude and behavior. "You are in Merhai. Not many people of Gunsmoke know about this place. And you're not leaving until those wounds heal up. Plus, is this how you treat a childhood friend?"

"Look, I'm sorry but only God knows how long I've been wandering around this desert when people I care about think I'm dead." He snapped.

The gypsy called Rosa sighed. "You should thank your sun and stars that you're alive, and that we found you. Or else you really would've ceased to exist."

Wolfwood looked at her with frustration in his deep eyes. He had not seen her since he had first joined Chapel. And that was a long time. That time, he noticed, changed Rosa. She was not thin, but full-figured, like an hour glass. She had developed in all the places that were not filled. Her dark hair had grown longer, and had massive volume. It suited her. The one thing that hadn't changed were her motherly eyes. Her whole face in fact, made her look as if she was meant for infants to love.

He soon realized he was checking her out. He could tell because Rosa put on a face of discomfort, and that he was gazing deeply at her neck and chest. And not in lecherous way. He looked at what was around her neck that hung down to her chest.

"Heh. You still have it, I see." Wolfwood smirked.

Rosa looked a bit surprised since he totally changed the subject. She then looked and grasped the rosary around her neck, and smiled shyly.

"Yes. Of course. Not a day goes by that I don't have it with me wherever I go. It's been my good luck charm...and a symbol of my faith that you'd come back to see me again..."

He turned away from her and stared at the bed sheets. There, he got to see more of where he was. It was a tent of some sort.

The gypsy noticed his curiosity, and simply said, "I came to check and see if you were awake and to take a look at how you're feeling. I also wanted to apologize for Jessie's behavior." She giggled at the situation that happened between them earlier.

"No, it's ok, really. She's a spunky one, that wonder of a gender."

"Now c'mon don't stoop down to name-calling. You love children. She's no different."

"I forgot how saintly you were."

Rosa pressed her lips together and pouted. "Well a lot has happened since you've been gone. And most of them were miraculous."

Wolfwood looked enigmatic. So many things were going through his head. So many things he had to do, some one important he needed to see..._Millie..._

"Ok let me do what I originally came to do. Come. Let's take a look at your condition."

"Planning to use your gypsy magic to heal me?"

"Funny. I'm taking you to the senior gypsies, so they can see what they can do for you." She informed him as she put Wolfwood's left arm over her shoulder to help him get up from the bed.

"Wait—," He interrupted.

"What is it? I really need to have you looked at."

"I really need to leave this place. I have to go back to where I left my other friends. And I sense that they're not doing well."

"But you can't go until you're healed. I promise as soon as you're better, I will take you to them."

Wolfwood grunted and mumbled something to himself.

Rosa sighed. "Look, here's a way to let you know I mean it." She said while she stuck out her pinky in front of his hand. She smiled warmly. "It was another way you promised you'd be back, remember? Pinky swear."

"We were children. It seems so silly now." He said shyly and ashamed.

She rolled her eyes. "Oh, please. I know you don't really mean that. The tone in your voice says that you're just embarrassed. When in reality, you're not at all. So...pinky swear." She insisted with her pinky still near his hand.

Wolfwood looked at her ornate hand, where her pinky was, and looked up at her trusting eyes. He then moved his bandaged hand toward hers, extended his pinky and intertwined it with hers.

"Pinky swear."

* * *

"I can't believe this. I-I just can't. Out of all the godforsaken people of this planet, why Millie? After Wolfwood I thought this baby would fill that void in her heart. A-And now she's—," Meryl burst out with more tears.

Vash held her and rocked her back and forth gently in the doctor's office they were in to calm her down.

"My GOD, WHY?! Vash, how am I going to take care of this child?! He'll always remind me of her! I couldn't bear it."

"Meryl, you can't think of the child that way. He is a part of Millie, and Millie was a part of you! This baby is a blessing and you must love it in honor of Millie's memory. Millie lives on in Gabriel and you cannot think of it as a way to mourn but a way to live. Live for Millie, raise that child to be proud of him when good things happen and cry with him when times get rough. Love of him as he were yours...but don't let him grow up without knowing about Millie: a wonderful person."

Meryl calmed down a bit and tried to soak in everything that Vash had just preached to her. "I'll try...I owe it to Millie."

"That's a good girl." He cheered rubbing her arm reassuring she was doing the right thing.

Dr. Moore entered his office where Meryl and Vash were waiting. He took a seat on the recliner behind his desk and looked through a manila folder containing documents of medical history, patient information, prescriptions, etc.

"Well I see that you, Ms. Stryfe, want to register to become Gabriel Nicholas Wolfwood's legal guardian?"

Meryl cleared her throat. "That's—,"

"We both do, Dr. Moore." Interrupted Vash.

Meryl's heart stopped. Vash took her hand in his and continued.

"Dr. Moore I would also like to become Gabriel's legal guardian. I was close friends with his father, actually, I was best friends with him, and I think I owe it to him...and Millie."

"Well then you both seem like stable people. But it is not in my hands to see if you're eligible. You must go to child services and the court house to make it final. For now I'm having the baby stay overnight. Gabriel is with the other newborns. You can see him there."

**

* * *

**

**A/N**: We just wanted to say we're not Millie and Meryl haters. (Well I hope I speak for everyone-Celestial Romani) It's part of our story and to make it the best we could we needed to do this. You all probably think it's a lot of bull. But we apologize to all Meryl and Millie fans. We hope you like the story despite that, I mean we really want you to enjoy and review. I personally like them but however it's hard to compromise with my co-writers. Lol.

**[Rainbow Ninja**: Hey!

**Celestial Romani**: Well it's true!

**Quinn91**: Guys calm down and let the readers move on with the story.

**Both**: Ok, ok.

**[Rainbow Ninja**: Is it me or was this incredibly corny to put in?

**Celestial Romani**: It's you.

**Quinn91**: sigh Stay tuned for the next chapter and if you can find it in your heart to make us three starving writers feel noticed...please review. Lol. We want to know we got loyal readers who want to read more! Thank you!


	4. Chapter 3

**A/N**: Hello again! Well here's the next installment!

But before we continue: OMG! THANK YOU for that WONDERFUL review, **Magnet-Rose**! We LOVE that YOU love it! I guess we're doing a decent job if we keep getting complimented like this. LOL! Yeah I (**Celestial Romani**) thought that outburst came at the wrong time as well but I think I speak for all of us that we're too lazy to change it. lol. Also thank you for reading after Millie's fate (you're SO open! We like readers like that the most .). We're not evil, really!

(**Celestial Romani **gives **Quinn91 and [Rainbow Ninja **a sour look).

**Quinn91** and **[Rainbow Ninja**: Yeah, yeah people are reading it anyway so chill!

And thank you, **igbogal **for your AWESOME outlook. I know, I know (still feels bad about Millie) I sympathize about Millie. And no, I'm not of Romani-Gypsy heritage (I WISH...I think I was in my past life lol), but I love the culture so that's why I chose the name.

And also...thank you **Redcliff** for still reading after Millie died...we're GLAD we've got readers!

**Celestial Romani**: Alright on to chapter 3.

* * *

The sound of wind chimes was the only sound heard in the cozy tent. The man's lightly colored shoes were scarred by the sand. They were about the only possession of his that had not been severely damaged besides his sun glasses. He had been given new clothes to wear that, he had to admit, were comfortable. The gypsy had offered to repair his usual suit, while he healed. However he was not going to wait until he was back to full health.

Wolfwood staggered to the fabric that symbolized the door and pulled the fabric aside. His eyes automatically squinted against the glare of the two suns so he put on his dark glasses. The bright light of the suns took him back to something. He couldn't forget that dream he had the night before...

_Everything was bright and blurry. The only thing that was clear was Millie. She was in a white gown, crying. He heard a baby's cry as well. He called out to Millie and ran to her. When he did she turned around to face him but...she had no face!_ _Wolfwood gasped. Millie's empty face pushed him down and he fell into an endless pit with the figure of Millie fading in the distance. He eventually did land...in the arms of an angel that then tied him to his cross punisher._ _The angel stood before him smiling. It then instantly changed into a woman saint with dark skin. She held a crying bundle on one arm, and with the other traced a symbol on his forehead with her finger, and then kissed it. Still tied, he found himself letting a single tear run down his cheek. The woman saint disappeared, and Wolfwood with his cross punisher attached, plunged into darkness._

The dream was one he had never experienced in his supposedly holy way of life, the closest he had ever been to heaven above. But his faith in God was running thin, for he had no idea why he sent him that sign.

His stagger turned into a normal walk so he decided to walk through his current location until he reached the open desert again. All around him was dancing, laughing, and festive music. Gypsies were all over. Wolfwood got stares now and then but just tilted his head a little to show he meant no harm. He didn't fit in. He may have been dressed like them, but his whole presence clearly stuck out. There were brightly colored clothed children, women, and men coming out from tents ahead of him like the one he had exited.

The village was surrounded by rock formations, and he eventually found a stream. This was definitely unknown to other citizens of Gunsmoke. It was like a hidden paradise..._Eden?_

Finally he had walked a few more yards to find an open path with wall-like rock formations surrounding both sides, leading to tall, wooden double doors. The village wasn't too far back for he could hear faint voices from their hustle and bustle, but they didn't care for him. He tried to push them open but they wouldn't budge. He analyzed the doors and spotted on the center a large sun painted and carved with strange symbols on the bottom of the large engraving.

_Damn. Those symbols have a certain pattern in order for them to open._ Wolfwood thought disappointed.

He heard a light clearing of the throat from behind him. He quickly turned around to see the two girls that were with Rosa. The one with the short dirty blonde hair had her hands on her hips. She still was dressed like a gypsy boy. The expression on her face looked as if she was going to bite his head off. The other with the black hair had her arms crossed. She had a tough look on her face with a hint of worry. Her wardrobe consisted of a beautifully decorated green sleeveless top, and a long, flowing green layered skirt, with a purple scarf tied around her waist. Their clothing ceased to amaze him. Her dark eyes scanned him.

Wolfwood sighed.

"You weren't supposed to leave the tent." Said the boyish one.

"You promised Rosa, you swore you wouldn't leave until you were better." Added the brunette.

Wolfwood took off his glasses. "I...I am." He lied.

They obviously didn't believe him. "Hey," Started the dirty blonde. "Why don't you go back? We'll forget this ever happened." She bribed.

Wolfwood was getting annoyed.

"Where were you going anyway?" Asked the dark haired one.

"I can't explain now...I'll come back, really. It's important that I leave. Tell Rosa that I am sorry, and if fate lets us, we will see each other again."

"That doesn't work with us. Are you coming back or not?" Asked the brunette.

The blonde one stomped her foot and a cloud of dust scattered around their feet. "You know what? We'll go with you!" She taunted.

Wolfwood grunted. "No, you're not..." He said in a sing-song tone.

"We're not going to let you leave her again! And to make sure you come back, we shall accompany you on this little journey of yours, and bring you back."

"You can't come with me. It's dangerous and I'm going on account of personal issues. I'll give you something special, if you don't..." Bribed Wolfwood.

The boyish one narrowed her eyes. "I'm too old to be falling for that. Rosa may have got me but that's only because she can be very convincing."

Wolfwood scoffed. _What now? _He thought of losing hope of ever getting back to his friends.

The blonde walked passed him to the doors. She did the honor of doing the puzzle and the huge double doors opened. She gestured for him to go first.

Wolfwood raised an eyebrow thinking what the heck he was getting himself into. He should've remembered the pattern. He walked out first, and the two young gypsies walked right after.

They had been walking for about a half an hour before one spoke. "By the way...my name is Jessie, and that's Arianna." Informed the older one.

Wolfwood kept walking, trying not to pay attention.

"Rosa tells us your name is Nicholas D. Wolfwood. It's kinda fancy for someone like you. What do you do anyway?" Jessie asked teasingly.

"Can't you see? Judging by what he was wearing before he's uh...drug dealer. No a hitman! No, no uh...private detective?" Arianna guessed.

With a false smile, Wolfwood laughed.

"Can't you see! He's a bum!" Jessie bullied.

Wolfwood immediately stopped laughing. "No...I am a man of the cloth." He said proudly.

Arianna cleared her throat. "So you're a priest?" She asked softly.

"Yes. And I run an orphanage."

The girls stood quiet. Jessie looked up at the bright blue sky. Arianna looked down at the dusty sand. Wolfwood looked toward at the seemingly endless horizon, and thought about what might be waiting for him.

Jessie broke the silence. "Where are we going?" She asked curiously.

"...I'm not quite sure." Wolfwood answered.

Jessie ran in front of him and stretched her arms out to stop him. "What do you mean you don't know!"

"I just know WHERE to go. Calm down."

Jessie sighed loudly and progressed. The group became silent again.

Arianna this time broke the silence. "You're really unprepared for this, aren't you?" She asked, her face expressionless, waiting for an answer. Her brown eyes filled with curiosity.

Wolfwood was about to speak up when he was interrupted by her cheerful voice.

"No food, no water, and you have absolutely no idea where you're going." She smirked.

Wolfwood mumbled something under his breath and then replied, "Ya know, you girls, are the first to actually get on my nerves."

The two girls laughed softly. The three then continued their journey in a comfortable silence.

* * *

A while passed before they finally reached a small town. They were exasperated and dehydrated. Jessie with exhaustion told Arianna, "I don't care WHAT we have to do but we're getting rides back!"

Arianna agreed. She couldn't believe they actually survived walking countless miles without food or water for two days. Maybe it wasn't so bad. She felt a bit proud of herself of what she could endure.

The town had small buildings and was mediocre. They stopped at a bar for water and at a market for a snack. Wolfwood had a feeling he had the right town. He and the girls passed two other towns while on their way to their current location. But he felt uneasy about those.

He looked around with the girls by his side for anything familiar. As they walked around they received dirty looks, as if they were not welcome. Wolfwood wondered why and noticed that Jessie and Arianna gave an accepting look. He waited for one of them to speak up.

"It's because we're gypsies. Lately, in towns we've traveled to, the locals did not want us around." Spoke Jessie.

This troubled him, but he'd have to worry about that later. He then spotted a small woman with short navy blue hair dressed in white walk into a hospital entrance.

He gasped. "Meryl!" He yelped. He ran, still wounded, to catch up and follow her, the girls followed.

They managed to catch her meet up with a tall, broom headed man in the maternity ward. Wolfwood was unsure on how to approach them or explain why he wasn't dead.

"Hey, Wolfwood, are those your friends you were talking about?" Arianna asked.

"Yeah."

"Well go on ahead and get their attention already!" Jessie nagged pushing him away from where they were hiding.

Both of them had their back turned from where he was standing. They were in front of a large clear glass, looking at new born babies. Wolfwood caught Meryl waving to a particular one. Vash laughed proudly with his arm around her gazing at the new born.

Wolfwood cleared his throat walked up to them, and asked, "What are you two looking at?"

The couple was surprised to find who asked him that question. They both just stared at him, stunned. They did not say anything for at least a minute. Wolfwood himself, was starting to get worried.

Vash slowly walked up to him, and started raising his hands to Wolfwood's face. Wolfwood was getting a bit irritated. Vash's hands cupped Wolfwood's face, and he started to mess around with it.

"What the hell are you doing, you needle noggin?!" He yelled pushing Vash's hands away from his face.

"Trying to find out if what I'm looking at is real!" Vash yelled back with happiness and anger.

"What are you talking about?!" He asked angrily.

"You're supposed to be dead! H-how the hell are you here when all that crap we went through almost ten months ago happened?!" Vash asked hysterically.

"Look, I know, I know. It's hard to believe, sometimes I even wonder. But I guess Chapel didn't get away with getting rid of me completely."

"No shit, sherlock. We know that now, unless I'm completely hallucinating." Meryl said in shock. "I-I can't believe this! Do you know everything that has happened while we thought you were dead?!" She added angrily.

"No, I DON'T. That's WHY I'm here NOW. I was wandering in the desert for only God knows how long, severely wounded to the point where I thought I WAS going to DIE. Luckily, I was found by an old friend of mine, and she gave me a place to recuperate, but I didn't wait long. I had to see all of you to end this business. Where's my Millie?"

Vash and Meryl stared at each other both panicked.

"And why are you in the maternity ward of a hospital? Vash? Meryl? Did you two get hitched and have a kid?"

Meryl and Vash looked at each other and turned to Wolfwood solemnly. Vash decided to be the one to tell him.

"No...YOU have a kid. It was born three days ago. And since you're here, you finally get to take it home."

Wolfwood was star-struck. "...What? Heh. Is that so? Where is she? Is she in one of the cubicles? I have to see her."

Pain struck Meryl after Wolfwood asked those questions. She leaned against the wall holding back her tears. Vash placed his hand on Wolfwood's shoulder, and looked straight into his eyes, his full of sympathy. "Wolfwood...you can't see her...she—,"

"What? Are you kidding me? Wait, wait. Vash, I'm not in the mood for games. Don't you DARE tell me what you're about to say. Because if you do, I swear I will screw you up with all the strength I have left. Do you understand?!" He threatened pushing away his arm and grabbing hold of Vash's neck.

Vash held back but he knew that Wolfwood had to face the reality. Jessie and Arianna gasped at how Wolfwood was acting. They had to admit, they were a bit scared at what they were about to witness from a distance.

It did not take too much time for Vash and Wolfwood to become conspicuous. Meryl watched helplessly as she silently prayed for Wolfwood not to take the news as he was about to receive. Vash brought up his hand to Wolfwood's occupied arm, gesturing that what he was doing was not going to make him feel him any better.

"Wolfwood, I'm sorry, but she didn't make it after the baby was born—,"

"SHUT UP! You're lying! I refuse to believe anything that you're saying through your lying mouth!" Wolfwood yelled. Vash could feel Wolfwood's grip getting stronger.

Meryl gasped. "Wolfwood, stop! He's not lying! How could you think he'd be lying about such a thing?! It's true! Millie's dead!" She cried.

Vash had no choice but to make him accept it the hard way. He motioned for Wolfwood's arm that held him, twisted it to Wolfwood's back, and didn't let go. Vash's other hand firmly held the nape of Wolfwood's neck and a bit of his head. He had him facing the clear glass where all the newborns were. Vash directed Wolfwood's head to Gabriel.

"Do you see that baby?! HE is what is left of Millie! If you can't accept that she's gone then look at him! Yours and HER child! HE is something to live for, damn it! We're not happy Millie's gone either but we're trying to move on! It may take some time for you, but don't you take it out on me! That's NOT why I'm here!" Vash lectured angrily, redirecting Wolfwood's head every time he drifted to make his point very clear.

Wolfwood's forehead pressed against the glass. He looked straight at his child. He looked at the tag the baby was wearing, and it read 'Gabriel Nicholas Wolfwood', along with other information. His eyes were starting to water, but he refused to let them out.

_A beautiful baby boy..._He thought drifting away from his current problems, concentrating on the baby's every little action. He observed Gabriel cooing, looking at his surroundings, bouncing in his cubicle. Gabriel had very little dark hair, chubby cheeks, fair skin, and a pair of beautiful eyes. He looked very cuddly. Wolfwood was more torn more than ever. He could imagine Millie holding their baby in her arms, smiling with exhaustion and happiness, and Wolfwood kissing her with pride harboring what they created from their love.

Wolfwood felt himself tense up. He struggled for Vash to let go of him. "Let go of me! I'm not pissed anymore."

Vash did and gave Wolfwood a pierced look. His back was turned to Vash but Wolfwood could feel the piercing look as if it branded his back.

Meryl went to Vash's side and hugged his arm. "Wolfwood? This has all been very hard for us, but we'll be here for you and Gabriel. We'll help you take care of him. You'll never be alone, we promise." Assured Meryl.

Wolfwood stood silent. His head sagged. He stared at the floor as though searching for answers in the tiles.

Meryl and Vash looked at each other and nodded. She walked to Wolfwood's side and gently placed her hand on his broad back. She rubbed his arm trying to calm him down and make him listen to reason, but he simply raised his left hand to the front of her.

The priest just took off and exited the hospital, leaving Vash and Meryl dumb-struck, and an innocent baby that for a while would always be their main concern...


	5. Chapter 4

YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAYYYYYYYYYY! WE'RE LOVED! Thanks SO much for your reviews everybody! Time to give props when props are due:

**Magnet-Rose**: Our loyal reader! We appreciate your criticism and it doesn't go to waste. Thanks to you, we'll try to make our story EVEN BETTER. OMG, you almost cried? Awww...our writing reaches out. This is wonderful. Thanks again!

**Rei Nokato**: Thanks for keeping an open mind about the Millie situation. We're glad you still like it and still want to read more! You'll get to know more of our OC's and it's awesome that you like them that much. . We shall make you proud if Wolfwood gets a new companion!

**Redcliff**: Wolfy made you mad, huh? Well you're about to see his view of everything. Hope you enjoy!

Also we do not own the song **"Hijo de la Luna (Child of the Moon)" **by **Belle Perez** that we have used in this chapter.

* * *

Jessie and Arianna argued in whispers about their current situation.

"Should we talk to his friends? I don't even know if we should bring him back to Merhai with us any more. Maybe we should just go." Arianna suggested.

"No! Let's talk to his friends!" Jessie snapped in a whisper, the both of them still hiding by a wall of a corridor by the ward.

"Do you girls need help?" A woman who sounded like an employee asked behind them.

While turning around the girls answered, "No thank—," they gasped.

To their surprise, it was Rosa, and a very angry one. Her hands were on her hips as she tapped her foot. The bracelet on her ankle jingled from the tapping.

The girls laughed nervously and each of them stuck one leg out in front of them and dashed away to where Vash and Meryl were.

**xXxXxXxXx**

"...So what are we gonna do now?" Meryl asked staring at Gabriel.

Vash sat on one of the lounge chairs nearby crouching, with his chin resting on his hand.

"...I'm going to look for him. There aren't many places he could hide, and he's not the type to run away from responsibilities...I hope." He said as he rose from his seat.

"C'mon, Jessie!" Yelled a voice.

"Huh?" Vash breathed out as he saw a girl about the age of thirteen speed toward him.

"Hey! Watch out, bub!" Arianna yelled.

Vash screeched as he braced himself. "Aah!" ¤**POW**¤ Was the sound that was heard resulting in a tumbled Arianna and a confused and apologetic Vash.

Arianna rubbed her head. "Oooww! That hurt! Why didn't you get of the way?!" Arianna asked in pain.

Vash let out his usual goofy laugh with his hand on the back of head. "I'm sorry, I just froze!" He grinned.

"Well, if ever, you're gonna have trouble dodging bullets." She sassed as Vash helped her up.

"Thanks for the observation." He said sarcastically smiling warmly.

Arianna blushed. "Are you alright?" Meryl asked smiling. Arianna gave her an a-ok sign with her fingers.

"Ari!" Jessie yelled. Arianna turned around to find Jessie running to her, panting.

"There's no way of escaping her! She's gonna get us no matter what we do."

The sound of jewelry jangling together, and sandals clicking approached closer. Out of the corner appeared an angry gypsy, storming toward the two younger gypsies. She wore a dark purple cloak, covering most of her clothed body except her sandaled feet. They were in for an ear full.

"Jessenia Lea Tyler, and Arianna Giovinna Mills!" Ouch. Whole names.

"What on GUNSMOKE made you leave home! Don't you know it's dangerous to journey by yourself?! Especially when those Gung-ho-guns might still be around?!"

_Gung-ho-guns? How does she know about them? _Vash thought puzzled.

"But Rosa, we didn't go alone! We came with Wolfwood. And he took us to this place, and these are his friends that he was trying to see." Arianna explained while pointing at Vash and Meryl.

Vash and Meryl were both confused about the gypsies' little quarrel. Rosa noticed and felt total embarrassment. "I'm sorry you had to witness that. They don't seem to respect that what I say goes."

Vash smiled. "It's ok. Are you their mother?" He asked.

Rosa shook her head from side to side. "I'm their older half sister." Rosa looked back to the girls. "You two are so going to be punished when we get back home. You are going to do more than your share on helping out in the village. Don't you EVER go out on your own again, I don't care WHO you're going with. Until you two are adults you two are to accompany me and ONLY me when going to another town. Do you understand?"

The girls looked at her in the eye and said, "Yes, Rosa."

"Now, you say you came with Wolfwood? Where is he? I thought I told him not to leave until he was better." Rosa asked.

"You're the friend that helped him, right?" Meryl asked.

Rosa nodded. "Yes. And you must be the friends that he was talking about going back to. Where is he now?"

Meryl and Vash stood silent. Vash stuttered a bit. "Well...he ran off after hearing about the news."

Rosa raised an eyebrow. "What news?"

Vash sighed. He did not want to go through telling the whole story over again. And didn't have to...did he?

Meryl was insistent that they should inform Rosa on the situation. So she decided to speak up first. "Well I thought Wolfwood would've told you a little about us."

Rosa scoffed and let out a small laugh. "That man is as stubborn as a typical mule. He likes to keep to himself. Obviously he didn't care enough, or didn't make the time since he wanted to leave so badly, to tell me anything about what has been happening in his life since the last time we saw each other."

Meryl laughed nervously. "I first want to thank you for taking care of him. It's a miracle that you found him even though we thought he was dead."

Rosa smiled and nodded, while the girls made sure their attention span was set for a few minutes.

"Well, after his absence, my best friend discovered she was pregnant. She was one of the reasons he wanted to go back, I'm assuming. We knew he was the father and Milly, my friend, was terribly depressed because since he was gone, he wouldn't know of it. Three days ago she gave birth to their son, Gabriel, and...she...she—," Meryl felt her eyes get watery.

Vash held her and continued. "Millie...passed away after giving birth to the baby. When Wolfwood found us here, we told him and he ran off. I was on my way to look for him until I ran into this pair here."

Rosa felt her knees get weak, and she felt her heart sting. This was a lot to take in. _Wolfwood's a father? And he just ran away? What has gotten into him? I could just..._Rosa thought to herself clenching her fists, head down. The girls noticed and looked at each other puzzled.

"That coward. How could he?" She let out through her gritted teeth. She felt disappointment and heartbreak. A lot HAS happened since she last saw that man. An image of a little boy, serious, and confused flew through her mind. She could remember the times when she would talk to him about ways of living, many different ways of it. And they would talk for hours, until a strange man would call for him. But that was then. The now was completely foreign and unfamiliar, and cold.

Vash sensed her unsteadiness. "Hey, there, I know what you're thinking. Don't get too angry right away. These actions are temporary, I know it. He just needs a good talking-to."

The gypsy looked up at him, his eyes full of sincerity. Her anger lashed out a bit as she spoke. "You don't understand. It's so...wrong...odd. How could he just walk out like that! What has he become!" Her eyes were blurred with water. She was not going to let it out however.

"Rosa, are you ok?" A concerned Jessie asked.

She gasped and turned to her quickly and covered up her anger with a smile. "Yeah I'm fine, Jessie. No need to worry. Why don't you and Arianna run along and try to bring back some money?"

"We can't. We don't have our instruments." The dark haired gypsy stated.

"Then dance. It's one thing our people have always been experts on." She suggested softly.

"I hate dancing, Rosa. Do we have to?" Pouted Ari.

"Yeah, dancing is for stupid prissy girls...I hate it!" Jessie agreed.

Rosa sighed and looked down rubbing her temples with her index finger. "Just keep yourselves occupied while I talk to this man and woman. And don't wander off too far."

"Gotchya.." The gypsies said in unison crossing their fingers behind their backs. They ran off leaving the three adults to talk.

Rosa cleared her throat and started to speak. "I have a favor to ask."

"Yeah?" Vash replied.

"If it's not too much trouble, I'd like you to tell me of your days with Nick...and Millie."

"Why do I play along?" Knives asked to himself while rolling his eyes. He easily made his way put of the ropes.

Knives smirked. "You knew this wasn't going to hold me down didn't you, Vash? Is this some kind of pathetic test? Well if it is, I've failed it."

Knives took hold of the chair he was tied to. He held it as if it was as light as a piece of clothing. It soon few out of his hand, and headed toward a window.

**xXxXxXxXx**

A young girl was walking through town deep in thought. _When are we going back home? This town hasn't been kind to us. _

"Jessie!" Someone called out. She turned back to find a younger girl running up to her.

She smirked and was about to go to her when Jessie heard breaking glass.

The younger yelled out: "Jess, watch out!"

Jessie looked up to see a chair flying out from the window she heard. It came from the second floor of an inn. Jessie quickly ran out of the way, watching the chair demolish before her. She looked to the broken window.

A dark figure loomed over the open space he just created.

Jessie's eyes spotted him. She was angry. "Hey! Do you mind looking before you want to have a tantrum! Gadjo!"

She hit a nerve of the figure's because soon enough he jumped out and towered over the short fifteen-year-old. Her green eyes widened when she looked into his icy ruthless ones.

"Are you brave enough to say that to me now, human?"

"Jessie, run! Don't just stand there, stupid!" Panicked Arianna.

"I-I'm not afraid of you. You should watch your temper. You almost killed me. I think you owe me an apology and pay for that chair and window you broke." Jessie wasn't going to show her fear. He'd feed off of it and certainly do away with her in a second.

The tall blonde man smirked, and had a sinister look upon his face.

The young gypsy gasped. Knives extended his giant hand toward her small neck. He clutched the collar of her black blouse and lifted her to where both of their eyes were leveled. Jessie struggled profusely, her legs swinging. Eventually her glasses fell and Knives stepped on them.

"Hey! Those glasses cost well-earned money, you creep!" Arianna shouted.

Knives slowly turned his head toward Arianna. "Would you like the same fate, brat?" Arianna growled.

"LET ME GO YOU JERK! YAAH!" Jessie shouted swinging a leg up as hard as she could to make him let go. Unfortunately the little gypsy hit his face, which she knew would make him more angry.

_Well at least he let go. Damn gadjo. _She thought to herself as she was released from Knives' deadly grasp.

"AAH! Damn you, creature!" He yelled covering his face.

Jessie quickly dashed toward Arianna, grabbed her hand, and sped back to Rosa. Knives running not too far behind.

* * *

"...So all of that has happened since the last I saw of him. And he has had a baby on the way and you thought he was dead. Some turn of events, I must say. How did you all get by?"

Meryl tried to calm the baby down. Vash's face appeared in contemplation. Rosa stared at him waiting for an answer. "We managed. As you know we thought his last battle had killed him, I even buried him."

Rosa stared at her coffee, taking in what Vash and Meryl had explained to her, and the fact that Wolfwood had just stormed out on his friends and his baby. It made her want to just break the coffee cup with her bare hand and let the dark liquid run all over it. She couldn't believe his actions. And all these years she kept hope that he'd at least see her occasionally. But all this time he had no intention. Her heart felt jealousy for the first time...and she hated herself for feeling that way. She can't. The mother of his child just died!

"I'm really sorry about your friend. I-If there's anything I can do for you, anything to help, just let me know." She offered. Her smile was sad, but the look in her eyes spoke out that meant it.

Meryl sighed in relief and smiled at the gypsy. "Thank you very much. We really appreciate it, Rosa. Vash, could you take Gabriel while I talk to Dr. Moore?"

"Sure." He said taking Gabriel carefully into his arms.

Rosa observed Vash holding the baby gently, and her eyes glassed over the sight. Gabriel was truly a piece of Heaven. However it made her think on how his existence came to be: Wolfwood and Millie. As it was stated before, Gabriel would be a reminder of their love.

Rosa's heart ached at the fact of that. How could she even feel for him that way anyway? She knew his heart belonged to that Millie woman and she didn't do anything wrong. Besides, her kind was not to fall in love with a towns person or anyone else outside of her kind.

She came out of her deep thinking and stated: "I'll go look for Wolfwood. Not to worry, I'll eventually find him."

Vash's face was a bit uneasy. "Are you sure you won't be too angry with him? He might run off again."

Rosa directed here eyes upward trying to look innocent. "Weeeell, I can't promise you that but I can promise that he won't run off again." She spoke softly and tauntingly tapping the tip of his nose with her finger.

He smiled and was a bit intrigued with this mysterious woman and her sisters. Rosa played with the baby quickly and was on her way...

"Wait!" Yelled Vash before she turned the corner. She stopped and turned back to face him. The gypsy made a gesture to let him know she was paying attention.

"Why am I able to trust you so easily?" He asked feebly.

Rosa all but smiled and pulled out a trinket from her pouch. She tossed it to his feet and Vash looked down to observe it. It was a distinguishing symbol latched on to a small gold chain.

"It's all in the stars, my friend." She then vanished on her way to find Wolfwood.

After he watched her turn the corner, he heard a familiar voice scream. He turned his head from the corner of his eye he saw Arianna fly straight towards him. She wrapped her arms around his neck and hung from his backside. Jessie dove to his waist and hung there. Both of them clung on to him as of they were ornaments on a gigantic Christmas tree, the baby still in his arms representing the angel on top (but not in this case).

He was puzzled with what was causing them to act like that. He soon found an angry Knives charge toward them. He smiled evilly. "Well, well, what irony. Running to my dear brother for safety."

"Help us you big lummox!" Arianna yelled hitting his head rhythmically with her hands.

"Vash, I suggest you move out of the way if you don't want to get hurt."

"Knives what are you doing? This is exactly why I put you under restraints—HEY! How'd you escape!" He panicked idiotically.

"My dear brother, did you really think I wouldn't be able to make my way out of that pathetic excuse for a restraint?"

Vash let out is usual goofy laugh. "Well no but...I was hoping you'd forget." Vash started laughing hysterically.

The girls narrowed their eyes at him, and sweat drops appeared on their heads. The baby just cooed.

* * *

A woman in a dark cloak searched untactfully for a priest as nomadic as herself. As she continued her search through the town, she received stares from several men, all trying to attract her attention. She ignored them, adjusting her hood, and continued walking. She approached a saloon, and casually opened the entrance door. The room was filled with drunken men and flirting women, dancing and laughing shamefully.

The gypsy scanned the room and spotted a bar tender cleaning liquor stained glasses. She walked up to a stool and sat smirking, tapping her fingers on the table.

The bar tender noticed and spoke. "What will it be, radiant one?" He asked smirking back. His dark eyes inspected her, and sighed. "From out of town I'm assuming? You're an eccentric one. Never seen a lady present herself that way."

Rosa was somewhat sitting like a man would: Legs spread, one arm resting on them, her other arm supporting her head. "Well, sorry to burst your bubble, sir, but I'm looking for someone. Has an odd-looking priest come by here?"

"That depends when you say he has an odd look. What did he look like?"

"Tall, broad shoulders, dark hair, bronze skin. He was wearing a white top with black slacks and vest, and had white shoes."

The bar tender shook his head. "No, madam. Can't say that I've seen him. Try the church about an ile away from town."

She was planning on going there. But she knew she was going to burst out in disgust. And she couldn't possibly act like that in church. She sighed heavily, and slid off her chair. She quickly thanked the bar tender, and exited through the swinging doors.

**xXxXxXxXx**

A soft breeze blew as Rosa made her final paces to the local church. It was small, but quaint, and seemed empty. She looked back to where she could see the town from a distance. The suns were setting, and all she could do was watch it. It was her favorite time of day. She and Wolfwood would always have their play dates at this time.

"_So where do you go after I have to go with my watcher?" A young boy asked kicking the sand playfully._

"_I go to many places. But my home is a place very different from here. A lot of people could live much better on Gunsmoke if they only were accepting of my people." A young girl answered playing with a rosary that was given to her._

_They settled under a tree by a church: The girl sitting on a branch, and the boy on the ground._

_The boy's expressive blue eyes widened, and looked up at her. Her legs were swinging, making her light yellow skirt follow them swiftly. _

"_Why do you say that? What's it like there?"_

_The girl looked to the sky as if all her answers came from there. "It's beautiful. With streams and rocks that you can climb and take your animals to. People work together to get a day's chores done, and after we have nightly services and festivities. And best of all we all look out for each other. No one could ever feel alone. Especially with our admirable patriarch leading us. It's a place where a man loves his woman and that only woman forever, and passes that ideal on to their children: Merhai."_

_The boy had a vivid picture in his mind. He could imagine all she had said. He longed for place and a feeling like that._

"_Hey, would you like to come back with me!" She asked excitedly._

"_...You want me...to go...THERE?" He asked shyly and surprised._

_The girl giggled, and jumped off from her spot in the tree. "Of course! You can come with me and become a Romani-Gypsy like me! And you won't have to live with that grumpy old man anymore._"

_She grabbed his hands insisting that he should go with her._

_He blushed. And then he smiled from ear to ear. "Ok. Yes–,"_

"_Nicholas! It's time to leave!" A man yelled out to the young boy. _

_Their dreams quickly faded just as those words were heard. He looked at her disappointedly. They both knew their dream could never come true, and they didn't need to utter even a word. Nicholas turned to run, but she turned him around and kissed his cheek. He blushed in surprise and only smirked. _

"_I have an idea, I'll go to Chapel now, but during the night, you wait for me near your tent, and I'll meet you there. Ok? Don't leave with out me! Please wait! I promise I'll go with you, you just have to be patient." He said and she nodded obediently. _

"_Nicholas D. Wolfwood! Come now, at once! Or you will not be fed! And stay away from that filth! She is not to be trusted!" Chapel roared. This startled Wolfwood, as he slightly jumped. Before running back to the "priest" he returned Rosa's kiss on the cheek and smiled. She gleamed and held the rosary tightly in her hand. _

_As she watched him become a speck in the horizon, she kissed the rosary, knowing that he'd soon come back in her life. "Don't leave me here all alone, please come back to me, Wolfwood." She said almost to herself, as if in prayer. _

She came back to the present and walked through the chapel door. As her priest kneeled before the altar, the sun through the stained glass shone on him, and the dust floated leisurely around him as if he had tiny angels protecting him as he prayed. He knew this church well…for it was the one he had prayed in once before for a new life. And now it had brought him back…only to ask for lover's in return.

_Why was I brought back to encounter this? This is where it had ended…only now she's gone…_

She heard him mumble, but he was only loud enough to hear as if he were speaking another language. She started to drift into the past again...

_The little gypsy was pacing in front of her tent, waiting for her friend to arrive. She thought to herself that once he came, they would pack up the tent, and head to Merhai. To kill the time, she sang a song in her native language that her fellow gypsies had taught her:_

_Fool who doesn't understand, _

_A legend tells that a gypsy female, _

_Conjured the moon until dawn. _

_Crying, she asked for the day to come when she would marry a gypsy man... _

_Hours passed, and she had not yet, seen any trace of him. Everything was going off schedule, and she had to leave quickly, if she didn't want any more of her time delayed to arrive home. _

_She sighed, and grasped her rosary. She packed up her tent, and her other belongings, and was on her way. "Maybe the stars and my saint above gave me a different destiny. How could I think of that anyway? Besides, he's a gadjo, and gypsies aren't to get close with them."_

She carefully took her steps forward, as the anklet she wore rung through out the church. Her foot steps disturbed the dust that blanketed the wooden floors as she took more steps before him. She whispered his name, hoping that he would hear her, because if she were to raise her voice, she would wake the saints, and the angels. He did not answer, instead he kept on praying. She decided to touch him. She slowly went towards him and placed her hand on his left shoulder.

_"You'll have your brown skinned man." _

_From the sky spoke the full moon. _

Suddenly, when her hand was finally rested, his shoulders shook in a sudden rapture as sobs emanated from the priests mouth. She was shocked, and paralyzed, not knowing what to do or say because she had never heard him break down. He turned around to look up at her with tears in his eyes, which surprisingly made his face radiant in beauty. The tears shone on his face, as the light embraced him from the stained glass. "Wolfwo–," she paused as he suddenly embraced her around her hips and continued to sob.

_"In return I want the first child_

_That you have with him._

_Because she who sacrifices her child, _

_For a man is not going to love the child much." _

"I don't know if you want to hear this, but I loved her! I left her. It was my fault! Maybe if I were there, I could have done something to help her. Maybe she just needed me to be there! I left her when she needed me the most. Why is God doing this?! Haven't I been good? I prayed, I became a priest, I helped all those people. Why is he ignoring my prayers?! What the hell is it that I haven't done that he wants? Doesn't he love me?! What if all I have done is all in vane? What if he doesn't exist? Then all of my life during the time I've lived as a priest was a lie. I - I ..." He couldn't continue what he was saying because he once again broke into tears.

_Moon you want to be a mother. _

_And you can't find a love, _

_Who makes you a woman. _

_Tell me, moon of silver, _

_What you intend to do _

_With child of the flesh? _

_Son of the moon. _

She stroked his black, soft hair and embraced him in return. She tried cooing him and wanted to stifle his cries. But she did not know how.

_From a cinnamon skinned father, _

_A son was born white _

_As the back of an "armino". _

_With gray eyes instead of olive, _

_Moon's albino son. _

"You shouldn't think like that, Nicholas. I don't know if God exists, but he's all I know, and my love for you is all I know. And I also know you loved her. And she left, but she left you with a beautiful gift: a beautiful boy. And he needs you to be strong. God wants you to be strong. He's telling you, that if you pass this test, you'll become wiser, and stronger. He does everything for a reason, and you need to trust him, and if you don't trust him then at least trust me when I tell you that you're never going to be alone, Nicholas. I'm here and I'll always be here now that I have found you."

_"Damn this silhouette! _

_This is a non-gypsy man's son _

_And you won't get away with this."_

She brought him up onto his feet and caressed his cheek with her adorned hand. She smiled at him warmly. And kissed his cheek. His face was blank for a moment. But he suddenly, without warning, embraced her tightly and hid his face into her neck and hair. He had always wanted to do this, because she smelled like flowers. He inhaled softly as he caressed his cheek against her soft olive skin on her neck. She stroked the hair on the back of his neck and slowly rocked him back and forth. He again began to sob quietly.

_On believing himself dishonored, the gypsy _

_Went towards his woman with a knife in his hand. _

_"Whose is this son? _

_I am sure you have cheated me!" _

"I'm so sorry I left you. I never came back. And it wasn't my fault, I really did try Rosa! But its just that–," He said in desperation.

"Sh, sh, its ok Wolfwood, hush now. We have to go back, and when we return, you rest. Ok?"

_And he killed her. _

_Then he went to the mountain, _

_With the child in his arms, _

_And left him there. _

He looked into her eyes, as if hoping she knew how to read him, and in a way she did. But she was afraid of what they told her. Their story was always written on torn and scathed pages, almost too weathered to read from. But she understood him perfectly, and what he wanted. He then leaned over with his hand on her cheek, and attempted to kiss her. She leaned in joined in his gesture. She then wrapped her arms around his neck as his arms went around her curved hips and they held each other in a minute's eternity. How sinful. . .

_And the nights the moon is full, _

_It is because the child is happy. _

_And if the child cries, _

_The moon will diminish to make the child a cradle._

A devil eyed puppet. Without its master. Hollowed out wood. With out its master, a puppet is nothing, it is without life. But if it were to meet a fairy, and ask it nice enough, maybe it might regain its life without needing a master, just maybe. . .

The tall blue haired man in the white and morbid looking trench coat sat at the table in a saloon, with an empty shot glass in his hands, pressed against his lips so he could feel the cold of the glass. He smiled, feeling pleasured by the sinful thoughts that swarmed in his mind. He placed the drink back onto the wooden table, and got up. He scanned the room, nothing but useless humans. Where was she?

Suddenly, a raven haired woman walked in, an inverted white cross on her leather, skin- tight tank top. Two black magnums hung on each side of her round, yet muscular hips wrapped in her tight leather pants. She strolled in, eyes set on Legato Bluesummers. She smirked when she found him.

"Legato…" She said, her voice sounding like a hypnotic guitar. Her icy and cold sapphire eyes met his amber ones. Her plump lips were masked with black lipstick. She extended her hand out, and as she did so, an inverted pentagram was revealed to be tattooed on her left forearm. He just looked at her, and sat back down. Her brows rose, as she joined him at the table. She crossed her curved legs and laid back on the chair, still staring at the beautiful puppet.

She pressed her finger on her lips as if her lips were black pillows. "I told you that you needed me." She said almost teasingly. He once again lifted his shot glass and closed his eyes as his head was straight, not towards her. He smirked, as his mouth grew ajar, ready to speak. "Yes, I do need you. But not only to become my new puppet master, you realize this, correct?"

She nodded silently, patient to hear the rest of his explanation.

"My old master, he deserted me, almost killed me, and he needs to pay. Millions Knives has betrayed me and is now with his twin brother, Vash the Stampede. They both need to be eliminated. And I need your magic, and gun slinging skills to help me, Scarlet."

"Of course…" She said, playfully coming closer to his face as she licked her plump lips.

"Anything for you."

* * *

Well, what do ya guys think? Is it good enough for you to stick around for the next chapter? And what about this Scarlet chick? Does it spark anyone's interest? **R&R **please! 


	6. Chapter 5

WOW!! Long time no read, right? I (**Celestial Romani**) apologize for this. And yes, I say **I** because my partners at the moment do contain the drive to continue our story. It was honestly, the reviews that we've received that made me want to continue. School preoccupied us way too much and took away our inspiration to continue. I've always wanted to make this story blossom, and hopefully this lone writer will still interest you to read on.

Part of this chapter was written right after the last one, but severe writer's block hit (hence the two year delay). Please let me know your opinions. **NO** **FLAMES **as usual.

Helpful criticism is GREATLY appreciated. Of course also let me know if these characters are OOC. I'd like to think I still have the knack for writing decent in-character dialogue.

Also, changes have been made in the previous chapters. I conquered my laziness, **Magnet-Rose**,and tried to soak up what I could from your and **ntc**'s advice.

If you happen to ever receive my message that I've updated, **Redcliff** (which I'll probably never hear from you again since you were anonymous), **Igbogal**, **Rei Nakoto** and **The Mad Dragon**, please know I've written to yours and everyone else's satisfaction.

Ok now that the acknowledgments are finished, **ON WITH THE STORY**! As always **R&R**!

* * *

"Vash, I'm not fooling around. Give those _things_ to me. They deserve what they're about to receive from me." A stern Knives warned.

Vash suddenly stopped his hysterical laughter. "Aw, c'mon, Knives. They're just kids they don't know any better."

"Hey, I'm NOT a kid!" Jessie intruded.

"That's right, you're just nothing." Knives had commented.

Jessie growled at his response. "I wasn't talking to YOU! Ass-"

"WHOAH, hey hold it, Knives!" Vash interrupted Jess' sharp tongue. "There's no need to say things like that. Now, let's head back to the inn and settle down." He rationalized.

"No…" Knives replied coldly.

Vash's face grew alert. He knew Knives' stubbornness wouldn't be released unless he found a way to let it pass smoothly.

"Knives…I'm not letting you hurt these girls. You need to learn how to let some things go."

"Very well, my brother. I guess I'll have to dispose of you first!" Knives yelled.

The twin of Vash had his gun locked onto his brother's face. "Come on, Vash. Do you really think because you spared my life that I was going to forget about killing you? But I'll admit one thing…I'm not that horrible. I'll give you one more chance to join me. I'll spare you, I promise." He offered with a smirk.

"You jerk!" Jessie yelled out. "Do you really think that the one only Vash the Stampede would want to join in with a creep like you? Besides, he'd much rather hang out with us two than a sadistic, toad-faced ass like you!"

"Who are you calling toad-faced?! You're really not one to talk, my pet."

This angered Jessie. She clenched her fists and had to be restrained by Arianna.

"No, Jessie is right…I'm not going to join you, Knives. This is all wrong, and if you want to duel me once more, I will accept. But don't expect a reoccurrence of what happened the last time." As to having said that, his hand floated above his massive gun, ready to release and fire.

"Heh…I was going to say the exact same thing, my dear brother. It isn't going to be the same as the last fight because I'm going to end up winning." He cocked his gun, and stepped back, placing his gun to his side.

"No you're not! You're too retarded to even shoot straight!" Jess blurted out once more. Arianna couldn't help but giggle at the outbreak.

Knives glared at boyish gypsy, but decided not to reply. Vash covered Jessenia's mouth, as she struggled to free herself. "C'mon, do you want to get yourself killed?! Take Gabriel to Meryl and then get Arianna and yourself outta here and quick!"

Jessenia glared at Vash, but took Arianna's hand and ran off along with the baby.

"Good luck, Vash." Arianna said nervously as they headed out and to the streets towards the inn Meryl was staying at.

Suddenly, Knives shot at Vash as he dodged and shot in return, running behind a wall of a nearby corridor. "We can't fight here, Knives!" He yelled out.

"Hah! Do you think I care, Vash?! If I hit someone in the line of fire, I'm only getting closer towards my goal!" Knives yelled back.

This disturbed Vash, as a look of pain struck his face. "Bastard."

People began running into their cubicles and shut their doors tight, as the firing proceeded. Vash couldn't find a way out because Knives was too close to the exit. He'd have to risk getting shot. And that was a risk he didn't want to take at all. Instead he continued firing from his position.

Vash had Knives chase him out of the hospital and the shooting continued until the streets began to darken.

"Aagh, with the way this is going, we're never going to end this!" Vash hissed to himself. "This is a useless battle!"

Suddenly as he tried to shoot once more, he discovered his gun had run out of bullets.

"Dammit!" He heard then the distinct footsteps of Knives coming closer and closer. Vash released his mechanical gun from his arm and aimed nothing when he jumped out and found Knives had disappeared.

The click of the gun was heard from behind Vash's head. He was dumbstruck. He couldn't be.

"Heh. It's over, Vash." Knives revealed from behind.

As quickly as possible, Vash turned around, hit Knives in between his forearm and arm, and kicked Knives' head. Knives flew back and onto the ground.

"Damn you!" He yelled out as he looked down to the barrel of Vash's gun. He was hesitant to end the battle, therefore, he stared at his devilish brother, and into his eyes. As he locked his gun, ready to shoot, there was a sudden blast of dark energy that burst through a wall and towards them. Vash picked up his brother and dodged this fury of energy.

They both laid on the ground, staring at the smokey mess the blast made. As the smoke cleared, the figure of a beautiful woman stood in the hole and walked towards the brothers.

"Vash and Knives: two lifelong enemies. Two gorgeous creatures. Your lives end now." She stated as she brought up her magnum and aimed at the brothers. It produced a dark purple mass of energy. Vash stood in surprise, unsure of what was happening.

"You moron! She's going to shoot us! Shoot her before she gets her way!" Knives demanded of his dumbstruck brother. Vash laid over his brother, still in awe. Knives rolled his eyes, and pushed Vash off by his face, took out his weapon and shot at the woman.

She suddenly disappeared, only to reappear behind Knives. She shot at him once more, but he was once again saved by his brother. "We can't do this here, Knives! We have to get her away from town, or innocent lives will be taken!" Vash pleaded.

"What is wrong with you?!" Knives screamed out. He scanned for the woman. She was running toward them. "Ok, ok! We'll run."

Knives got up and yanked Vash's hand as they headed towards an open area. They were greeted by kicks in the face. The brothers found themselves a bit taken aback, as they wiped the blood from their mouths.

The dark lady approached them ever so casually, her glare so sharp it could pierce right through their hearts. "Where do you two think you're going? I'm not finished with you yet." She giggled as she aimed her magnum at them once again. Vash's eyes widened while Knives kept his cool as best he could, trying to plan his next move. She shot, and a purple fog emerged…

* * *

"What's talking Rosa so long, Jessie?" Asked Arianna worriedly.

"I don't know. What am I, psychic? If you were gonna ask questions like that we might as well have brought Mama Regina." Jessie spat. She soon realized that Arianna didn't deserve that comment and apologized with a pat on the shoulder. The younger gypsy smiled. "Do you think that Meryl lady is still here?"

"Yeah I think so. We gotta find her and tell her what's going on." Jessenia replied.

**xXxXxXxXx**

Three floors up, Meryl prepared for bed while checking in on the baby in his bassinet that Vash had recently made for him. She walked towards it and sat beside the bundle of joy, gently rocking it back and forth. Her grey eyes gazed into Gabriel's deeply, where she could easily see her best friend in them. Her eyes began to moisten a bit, but she wouldn't let herself get like that in front of the infant. Gabriel fidgeted and raised his arms showing her that he wanted to be held. Meryl did just that, and sighed.

"You know, I wonder who you'll end up being more like. Your mother or your stubborn priest of a father. I just know you'll always be taken care of no matter what. You are my greatest treasure now. I'm sure your uncle Vash feels the same way."

The baby cooed questioningly.

Meryl giggled. "Yes, your uncle Vash. He'll be here soon to come see us. You'll love him as if he were your own father, I know you will. He will teach you many things. You're very blessed. You will have two dads so I guess I won't have to worry about your male influence." She laughed as she placed him back in his bassinet. She caressed his face with her fingers and looked at him lovingly. "Good night, Gabriel. I love you."

As she motioned toward a drawer, she heard an odd noise outside her window. She became alert and closed the curtain, hoping not another sound would be made. Meryl went to her desk, and looked over some papers from her job.

A couple of minutes in her activity, she felt a gentle breeze dance with the bottom of her nightgown. She gasped and looked to her window. It was open. But nothing was outside or in her room. She quickly checked Gabriel: he was fine.

Meryl got up, shut the window tight, and seal the curtains. She went back to her desk, and just concentrated on something else. She then took out a couple of papers from another drawer and read over them. She smiled gingerly. They were documents for a marriage license. Vash had brought the day before for them to look over so they could become a real family. The love was already there…it would now be official. It then hit her on how in love she really was with that man. She couldn't stop thinking about the first night after Millie's passing…

…_How alone she felt, how she didn't want to continue living. That night she neve felt so empty, and frightened of the responsibility she ha been given. What if she didn't raise the child properly? What if she couldn't afford to take care of him? What_ _if something were to happen to her and then he'd be all alone? All those thoughts clouded her mind, and left her pillow drenched from her sobs. Meryl wrapped her slender arm around herself and sobbed quietly. She curled up like a ball on her bed and trembled in sorrow._

_She then heard footsteps approaching her door, and then a light knock. "Meryl, it's Vash. May I come in?"_

_She gasped. "No thanks, Vash. I just want to be alone…please."_

_She could see his face of disappointment in her mind as she heard him sigh. After that she felt terrible. As he started to walk off Meryl shouted, "Vash wait! I'm sorry. Please…come in."_

_Vash slowly opened the door to find himself in a lightless room, and a torn Meryl._

"_No, no Meryl please don't cry. I thought I cheered you up back in the doctor's office." He said jokingly._

_Meryl let out a slight laugh. "I'll never recover from this. I want to join her, Vash. I can't raise this baby. I'm responsible for another life, now! I can't do it! I won't be able to give that child the life he deserves."_

"_Meryl Stryfe, I can't believe what I'm hearing! You can't let Millie down! You're one of the most strong willed women I've ever met! You NEVER give up in ANYTHING you do and NOW you're saying you don't want to live?!" He yelled grabbing hold of her shoulders._

"_Yes! I can't do it! I just want to die! That baby IS Millie! I can't look at him without seeing her! I'll be alone raising him and I won't be able to do it!" She bawled and struggled from his grasp to let her go._

"_Let me go! Let me go! PLEASE! Just let me go…" She screeched between her cries. But Vash didn't. She just continued sobbing in his arms, and Vash held her securely. _

_He then whispered: "Have you forgotten? You won't be alone, I promise…I'll help you raise him."_

_Meryl gasped at his words. She looked up at him in shock while he looked lovingly into her glistening eyes._

"_I-I'm not very good with words here. I just know that you've found some way into my heart…and I just want to embrace that now."_

_Meryl stifled the rest of her cries trying to absorb what Vash had just expressed to her._

_He held her face with his large hands, wiping every stray tear that attempted to stream down. The small woman had then smiled, and moved her hands to join his, and whispered, "I want that, too."_

_With that said, she wrapped her arms around his neck, and locked her lips with his. Vash embraced her tightly, soaking in her warmth, then gently placed her to lay on the bed so he was loomed and straddled over her frail figure. He slowly removed her sheer nightgown along with her undergarments, as she unbuttoned his dark bodysuit._

_Their candle of passion had lit, and they had taken their time to melt it down…_

Meryl was filled with goose bumps after she had revisited that memory. _He'll be here soon…_She thought to herself. Soon enough, the room door had creaked open and she didn't have to rant. She knew who it was…

"Hey, Vash." She greeted cheerfully still looking over the papers.

"Hey, babe." His voice threw. He drew closer to Meryl casually and then strolled around the room.

"Were you able to find Wolfwood?" She asked.

"Uuuhhh, that gypsy woman went out to look for him. She probably has him back at the hospital talking to the doctor." He explained.

That answer made Meryl a bit skeptical. Her guard was back up. "You sound unsure of yourself. You would've been gone all night helping Rosa if you weren't able to find him…" She stated knowing Vash's spirit.

"No, I am sure. I just wanted to see you and the child…" He said calmly walking toward Meryl. He placed his hands on her shoulders…they had felt cold…his touch was unsettling.

"You're a bit annoying now. What's wrong with you?" She knew Vash's behavior…what was going on?

"Why nothing, darling…" His response had poured out two different voices in unison as he motioned her lips to the nape of her neck.

Meryl's eyes widened and her heart sank. She pulled open a drawer from her desk and slowly drew out her pistol. This wasn't Vash the Stampede.

The imposter observed this, and grabbed her occupied hand. "No, no my pet. Is that any way to treat your lover?" The voice had asked.

Meryl had struggled to free herself from his grip and had soon enough recognized it…"Legato…"

She abruptly got up and the chair flung towards wall. Her hand was still in his grasp. As she turned to face him, she saw Vash…but his eyes glowed in amber, and his smile was vicious.

Vash's face morphed into the face of Legato…and Meryl cringed. He laughed evilly and seductively moved her closer to him. Meryl fidgeted tremendously and yelled. "What are you doing here?! I thought you were dead!"

"Well I'm not now, am I? And neither is that troublesome priest. But that doesn't matter now…all I crave is you now, wench. Come here…" He said sinisterly trying to control her actions. He managed to get her to wrap her arms around his neck, and in doing so, he slowly lifted her nightgown. Meryl fought desperately to have herself in control and she was able to get herself back for a short time, resulting in a groaning Legato. However it really didn't affect him. She was a human, a woman, and a weaker one at that. He smirked and looked at her hungrily.

"If you keep disobeying me you'll wake the child…you don't want that do you? Or would you rather have him leave us alone?" He asked tauntingly pointing his gun at the bassinet. Gabriel was innocently sleeping, protected by his sweet dreams.

"No! You get yourself AWAY from him NOW!" She hissed, her glare deadly.

"Oh, so it's that way, huh? Fine. But if you don't want this spore in a permanent sleep…I suggest you obey me." He ordered teasingly.

"I'm not a toy, you bastard! I will NEVER surrender to you!" She stated, her glare still set on his eyes.

Legato again aimed his weapon at the baby, and this time, the trigger was halfway from releasing the bullet.

"STOP! DON'T!" She yelped. She barely could breathe after what she had almost witnessed.

Legato appeared behind her. Her breathing became irregular, her heartbeat more rapid, and her body stiff. She couldn't move, and if she tried to refuse him again, Gabriel would for sure have joined his mother in the heavens.

Her legs felt as if they were going to give out on her. She had the freedom in her mind…but not her body…which had her suffering even more. The former puppet laughed sinisterly for he had his own to control. He kept her soft and warm flesh close to his with a firm hold. Meryl, mortified, cried waterfalls inside. Her tears soon emerged. She could feel his fingertips grazing up her thighs to expose them from her clothing. She tried to suppress her crying to stay strong. But she felt helpless. She couldn't do anything but give him what he wanted…she'd do anything for precious Gabriel.

"Now stay quiet, or you'll wake the kid…" He whispered. He carried to stay against a wall, and she yelped. She wanted nothing more than to tear him to pieces. As she felt his pleasured panting breath on her neck, her eyes shut tightly, trying to disintegrate the present, trying to tell herself that was her imagination. She cried out, for every woman would dread this experience.

Vash appeared in her mind: His angelic face, entrancing eyes, and his eternally caring smile. How she wished he was there to save her from this hell.

"Vash…please…help. Where are you? Please…come to me…please…" Her voice cracked between her cries. Hey prayer fell on deaf ears, for he was not there to help her this time…and she couldn't even help herself…

Legato had noticed and had finished fulfilling his demented pleasure, soon battering Meryl to the floor…aiming a revolver right at her chest. Meryl trembled uncontrollably, tears cascading. "Why are you doing this?! You got what you wanted, now leave!" She cried.

"Ah, but that's where you're wrong…that was just for fun. See, with you gone, it'll be another step closer to what I have in mind for my former master and his nuisance of a brother which I'm assuming is whose name you were pleading for. Now…say good-bye, woman…" Legato annoyingly let out about to pull the trigger.

Meryl gasped and quickly scanned the room to find her pistol. Reaching quickly for it, a shot blew, and her voice had let out a shriek of anguish, resulting in a limp Meryl and a crying bundle. In her mind swiftly flew the words: _Vash…I love you…_

A hole had branded her back, and from there blood secreted coating the wooden floors.

The former puppet stared at her carcass in disgust. "What a pity…"

He lowered himself to where Meryl lay and he swiped his fingers in her blood. The baby's crying immensely agitated him, and he approached the bassinet.

With his blood-stained fingers, he raised his hand above the child, and let the red stream trickle passed his fingertips and onto it's forehead. The baby continued to cry as the blood ran down his nose, perfectly centered. Legato smudged the remaining secretion on his hands right below each of the child's eyes.

He laughed silently as he observed the child cry for being awakened. Legato slightly cocked his head and pondered about how human children function. "You know…you might just become a superb assassin some day—,"

Bangs on the door and female voices interrupted Legato's thoughts. "Ugh…more of them."

"Miss Meryl! Open up! It's Jessie and Arianna!"

Legato glanced at the locked door and then back at the child preparing to make his exit. "Maybe we'll meet again some day. If not, you might just have what it takes…"

With that said Legato vanished, and the windows slammed open bringing in a cold wind.

"What's going on?! I hear Gabriel crying but there's no answer from Meryl." Arianna panicked.

"Something has to have happened. We'll have to break down the door!" Jessie finalized.

"Right!" Arianna said as she nodded in a agreement. She then hesitated and looked back at Jessie. "Since when did you know how to break down a door?"

"It's nothing, I've seen Rosa do it all the time when someone rips her off."

"Ok, ok well do it and quick!"

"Hiiya!" Jessie yelled as kicked opened the door.

They quickly ran in and gasped, stopping from going any further.

"OH MY GOD! SOMEBODY HELP!" Arianna shrieked with great force.

Jessie ran to Meryl bewildered as to how she could help her. She first grabbed a piece of clothing and pressed it against Meryl's back to stop the bleeding. She lowered herself to where she could face Meryl. Her eyes were bloodshot and tearstained.

"Meryl, please if you can hear me say anything to know that you're ok." Jessie cried.

"Vash…please…get…Vash." Meryl responded helplessly.

"It's ok, Meryl. We're getting you help. Arianna's getting someone to call the paramedics. Just hang on, please!" Jessie's voice quaked.

"Jess, help's on the way! Almost everyone here was hiding and didn't want to bother." She announced with tears, running to get Gabriel.

"Sh, sh, Gabriel. Please stop crying, amshi. You're ok. Help is coming."

* * *

"AAHH!!!" Vash continued to yell shaking his head furiously.

Knives readied his weapon with a strategy in mind as the mysterious woman's magnum fired.

He took his stance and then impulsively felt a thrust upon him leading to an uncomfortable landing.

"Ah! What in hell—," The woman had shouted after being struck by a bullet to the shoulder. She scanned her surroundings agitatedly urging to extort her assailant.

She looked back at the brothers, deciphering whether the shot had come from the more vicious one. She discerned that Vash had thrown himself at Knives for the both of them to dodge the enigmatic blast.

"Get away from them! This ends now, Miss." A woman's voice had demanded.

The dark woman's heliotrope smog cleared revealing another woman's figure holding a desert eagle that had recently been fired. The brothers followed her voice until they could uncover the figure hidden by the shadows. Vash had soon recognized the woman's structure and garments.

"Rosa!" Vash yelled out in surprise.

"Glad you're ok, Vash." She said as she winked at him.

"Vash, who is that wom—," Knives begun asking.

"Enough of this!" The injured woman exclaimed. The three allies quickly stared back at her, awaiting her next move.

The raven-haired woman covered her wounded shoulder as she began to speak up again. "Do you not recognize me, Rosa? Ha-ha. Don't tell me that your village had had you completely brainwashed of me."

Rosa grew perplexed. She had realized her confusion caused her to become off-guard, and she quickly regained her stance. Vash remained aware and prepared to cover Rosa at any time, while Knives' impatience escalated.

The woman moaned as she giggled. "It's me…Scarlet…"

* * *

WHOAH OK! I hope that was lengthy and cliffhanging. The next should be up in about 3 days. Pump me up guys, please. Remember, let me know what you think by reviewing. 


End file.
